The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit
* The New Adventures of Peter Rabbit is a golden film released on March 7, 1995. Plot The film opens when Mr. McGregor was plowing his garden. He has his cat to catch rabbits, but decides not to catch any more rabbits, because Mr. McGregor doesn't like rabbit stew, much to his cat's disappointment. Meanwhile, a teenage cottontail rabbit named Peter was called by his mother, and he was planning to go to the city to see his cousin Benny. His mother had to go to the store to get more radishes for dinner, then asks Peter has to watch over his sisters, Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy and Cottontail. Peter lies to his mother that it's Flopsy's turn to watch over the girls. Mother Rabbit leaves Peter in charge, until she returns, and warns them not to go to Mr. McGregor's garden. The girls begin to tease poor Peter, and Peter ran out of the house, but ran into his cousin Benny. Benny was going to a garden, but Peter lies that he goes to the garden all the time. To stay out of trouble, Peter hides his sisters inside a box, which he falsely says that the box is for Zanzibar (a place 30 miles away). Peter and Benny sneak into Mr. McGregor's garden, where Mr. McGregor's unpleasant and mean-spirited cat is watching, and is going to eat them. Mopsy tried to warn Peter about McGregor's cat, but it was no use. When they heard growling behind them, they turn around to see the cat and run for lives. Peter watched in horror when a mailman takes the package away. To save himself and Benny, Peter tricks the cat to Mr. McGregor serving salmon in tarragon butter and a sprink of rosemary on the sides. Now safe, Peter and Benny chase after the mailman, but ran into a small field mouse. His name is Trevor T. Tittlemouse. Trevor told Peter and Benny that he had a cousin in Zanzibar. Along on the way, they cross the river, but got attacked by a snapping turtle, and came across a cute female rabbit named Fluff. She led Peter, Benny and Trevor to a shortcut to the train station, but when Benny was eating berries, his sweater got caught on a tree branch. Tommy Brock, a snorting hedgehog came out of nowhere, said it was his berry bush, and is making Benny work for him. But Peter came to the rescue, and lies about cattle stampede, so he can rescue Benny. Along the way, they met a gray squirrel, a clicking chipmunk, and a small, but pretty orange cat named Perky, who once lived in Zanzibar. While on their way to the train station, Benny was captured by Mr. James Tod, a hungry fox who is looking for food, and is going to eat Benny. Peter showed up, and saves Benny again, by lying about rabbit inspectors. Meanwhile, Mr. McGregor was checking the mail, and found Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy and Cottontail inside his mailbox. He lets them go, and warns them about his cat, and the girls went after Peter. Later, Peter and his friends arrive at the train station, and the train pulled away from the station. Peter begin to cry for losing his sisters. Benny and Fluff comfort him and want to continue their journey to Zanzibar to get Peter's sisters. Peter said he has no idea where Zanzibar is, and everything he said was a lie. Benny, Fluff, Trevor, Perky, the squirrel, and the chipmunk were very disappointed in Peter for lying and leave him all alone. Peter was so ashamed of what he had done, and he ran into Tommy Brock, Mr. Tod and McGregor's cat who were tricked and disappointed at Peter for his lies. They have kidnapped Peter's friends and stuff them inside a sack and are going to eat them. And when the three villains ran into each other while trying to catch Peter, they drop the sack, letting Peter's friends out. Trevor, Perky, and the squirrel beat Mr. Tod up, Benny and the chipmunk made Tommy dizzy and flee, and Fluff rides on McGregor's cat. They round up the scoundrels, and send them rolling down the hillside. Before Peter can tell his mother what happened, his sisters called him. Peter and his sisters are reunited, and they return home. Mother Rabbit came home, and Peter, Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy and Cottontail enjoy the best dinner they had. THE END List of Characters * Peter Rabbit is a young cottontail rabbit in a blue jacket, and the main protagonist of the film. He is voiced by Cam Clarke. * Benjamin "Benny" Bunny is Peter's cousin and the main deuteragonist of the film. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. * Fluff is Peter's friend and the main tritagonist of the film. * Trevor T. Tittlemouse is a small field mouse and one of Peter's friends. He is voiced by Corey Burton. * The Squirrel is a gray squirrel and one of Peter's friends. * The Chipmunk is a clicking chipmunk and one of Peter's friends. * Perky is a pretty kitty and one of Peter's friends. She is voiced by * Mr. McGregor's Cat is Mr. McGregor's mean-spirited Bicolor cat and the main antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Frank Welker. * Mr. James Tod is a hungry red fox and the tertiary antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Tim Curry. * Tommy Brock is a snorting orange hedgehog and the secondary antagonist of the film. He is voiced by Harvey Fierstein. * Flopsy is one of Peter's sisters who wears a red cloak. She is voiced by Debi Derryberry. * Cottontail is one of Peter's sisters who wears a green cloak. * Mopsy is one of Peter's sisters who wears a yellow cloak. She is voiced by * Hopsy is one of Peter's sisters who wears a purple cloak. * Mother Rabbit is Peter's single mother. She is voiced by Candi Milo. * Mr. McGregor is the minor character of the film. Trivia * Unlike the story The Tale of Peter Rabbit, Peter has four sisters named Flopsy, Mopsy, Hopsy, and Cottontail. * Peter's cousin Benjamin Bunny is named Benny. * This version includes Perky, a small and pretty kitten who is from Zanzibar, which Peter lies about knowing where Zanzibar is. Category:Golden Films Category:Films Category:Movies Category:List of Movies